


How to Get Warm When Your Heater Breaks: A Tutorial By Vincent Vega

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Vince's Princess ♥ [21]
Category: Pulp Fiction (1994)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: the heater has broken and it's january, but your boyfriend has an idea ;)





	How to Get Warm When Your Heater Breaks: A Tutorial By Vincent Vega

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my bby lauren for the idea!!! love you to bits bitch ♥

You huddle up to your boyfriend on his couch with a shiver. The heater had broke earlier that day, and with it being January, it’s absolutely freezing. Vincent had gathered all of the blankets he owned and smothered you both in them, cradling you, but you're both still shaking slightly. “Still cold?” he sighs, his hands snaking around your waist, pulling you closer.

“Mhm,” you sniff.

He presses soft kisses on the side of your neck down to your shoulder, his hair rubbing gently against your skin. “Baby,” he says, grinning into your neck, “I got an idea.”

“What?”

“Oh, c’mon, honey, you know what I’m hintin’ at!” he complains. You manage a giggle, knowing full well what he’s after, and push your ass back onto him. His whiny expression softens and his eyes narrow as you feel him stiffen under your ass. “Mm, tha’s it, princess, Christ...”

“Is that all you wanted?” you ask, joking of course. “S’always the same with you, babe.”

“No, no, no!!” he protests, sliding his hands up your shirt to fondle your breasts. “All I’m sayin’ is it’s a good method to warm up, I imagine,” he continues, the two of you groaning as he gropes them roughly. “Y’know somethin’?”

“No, go on.”

“I think you have the best tits I ever saw, baby.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Vincent chuckles. “Less of the sarcasm, smartass.”

“Sorry, daddy,” you pout, feeling him grow harder. He groans into your neck, and a moment later you feel his (now warm) hands find your thighs. With a smirk, he rubs them slowly, knowing it drives you up the wall-- Vince  _always_ does this to you until you’re simply gushing for him, begging for him to at least slip a finger in you.

Your clit throbs for him and you soon forget about the chill in the air-- all you want is for him to fuck you. “I’m gonna fuck that pussy real good for you, lemondrop,” he purrs into your ear, smirking as he drops his pyjama bottoms and takes himself out. He’s just as eager as you are, and yanks down yours too, rubbing the tip against your silky slit with a moan.

“Get on with it, daddy!” you whine, putting your hands over his and making him grope your tits again. Smirking, he squeezes your nipples between his fingers. Unable to wait any longer, though, Vincent slides his hands down to your hips, holding you in place as he slowly begins to fuck you from beneath.

“Yeah, tha’s good, honeypie, mm...” He quickens his pace a little after you get used to his size, the heat from you both circulating around under the blankets, warming you both right up-- for once, Vincent had been right about something. “God, you’re  _sooo_  hot,” he groans, gripping your waist firmly.

“Vince,” you breathe, feeling him get harder inside of you.

After a minute or so, his thrusts get a little lazier, as they usually do. “You close, princess?” he asks, idly stroking your waist.

“Uh-huh.”

“Alright, babygirl,” he purrs, picking up his pace a little so he can fuck you deeper. He grunts as he does so, one hand clamped on your waist, the other squeezing your breast. You feel an orgasm coming on, and feeling your pussy tighten around his cock, Vincent cums too, his warmth filling you. A few more sloppy thrusts and he helps lift you off of him, wrapping his hairy arms around you. “You, uh, warm then, fruitcake?”

“On this rare occasion, you had a good idea, Vince,” you admit with a giggle, craning your neck to kiss his cheek.

“Christ, I gotta get this on tape.”

He giggles as you slap his arm jokingly, and the two of you eventually fall asleep on the couch under those fluffy blankets, cradling one another, toasty as can be.


End file.
